phoenix wright turnabout and sister
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend a made and a queen CAN HE DO IT?
TURNABOUT AND SISTER

pheonix maya and perl were in the library when pearls asked mr nick to read a book. he went down the aisle and picked up a book about one of their past aventures but it was stick. he pulled harder and it moved and the wall opened revealing a secret room. they went down the ladder and saw a book in the room. the cover read

"broter and sister" they opened it and it lit up and pulled them in.

phenix maya and perls fell into a cassle. it was very big. they walked around and saw two people being arested

"yur both under arest for yur crimes."

the two people lood like a queen and maid.

"nick they cant be gilty" said maya

"yes mr nick you shuld defend them."

"ok" said pheonix and he went to the dungeon under the castle to take their cases.

"hello mr right" said the maid and queen.

"id like to take your cases" said phenix

"ok" said queen

"ok" said maid

"what happen"

"mr right i was murdered" said queen

"BULLSHIT!" yelled phenix

"mr nick dont sware in front of mistic maya" shouted perls and she slapt him."

"ouch sorry maya"

then the maid sed

"im acused of her murder"

and then the queen said

"im acused of being an imposter"

"(crap she cud be either the imposter or the real one)" thought phatix

"well nick will defend you because your rich so your money will make up for all those scum who didnt pay him" said maya

"thats rite" said wright

so they began their investigation.

they first went to the bathroom where one of the maids said

"this is where the real queen died" said the maid

"ok" said phenix

they checked the bathrom and found evidence of there being a larj fire

"it was used to suffocate her"

"hmmm" thot phenix and he took note of this.

then they went to the trown room where gumshoe was waiting for them.

"hey pal" said gumshoe

"hey gumshoe" said phenix

"im here to help your investiagtion" said gumshoe "but dont tell mr grimm or hell get mad at me and cut my salry"

"ok gumshoe what do we do first"

"well first i shud give you the facts of the case pal."

"oh yeah" said phetix

"so what happened mr detectiv dick?" siad pearl

"well the murder happened a week ago when the queen qent to have her bath. the fake maid, which was her stepmother, brot her to the bathroom where she put her in the bath but then she made a very big fire and ran away."

"why didnt she leaf?" asked phenix

"BECAUSE THE DOOR WAS LOCKED IDIOT!"

"oh"

"after that the maid had someone else, the stepsister pose as the queen and put her in the bed." said gumshoe "then in the morning the king came and thot it was her. and then much later she was exposed as a fake by the queens ghost"

"damn this case is solid" said phenix

"well pal ill be off."

"(crap how am i gonna pull this off)" said phetix

AT THE TRILE

"cort is in sesion" said udgey

"im redy udgey" said pertix

"im also redy" said grimm

"(right gunshoe said he was here)" thought pheonix

"good so we herd the opening statement from gumshoe in that last seene so we dont need to here it again." said udgey "not mr gym just call yur witness"

"the prosecution calls the real maid to the stand" said grim

the maid came to the stand

"name and occupatio." said gimp

"maid. maid." sadi maid

"ery good now testify."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"the last time i saw the queen was the evening before her murder" said maid

"HOLD IT!" yelled phelix "when was that"

"after dinner"

"ok continue"

"i then had no reason to see her until that morning." she said

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix "you were supposed to run her bath that night!" he shoted

the maid gasped "well how was i suposed to no that"

phenix slammed his desk

"BECAUSE YOUR THE MAID ARNT YOU"

"WHY DID I SAY THAT?!" shoted the maid

"witness what are you saying" said gimm "the witness is confused after finding out that the queens dead your honor so she cannot tink straight"

"(no grimm shes a fake and you know it!)" thougth pheonix "OBJECTION grim thats stupid she shud remember that."

"then explain why she forgot this wright"

"BECAUSE SHES A FAKE"

"ha. no right she isnt the defendant is."

"and how do you no"

"because the witness was the one who reported seeing the queens ghost to the king."

"crap!"

"see wright you didnt do shit" said the maid and she left the stand."

"ok defense want to call someone" said grimm aughing "you wont prove shit"

phenix thougt abot who to call

"ok ill call the queen to the stand"

the queen got on the stand

"what should i testify about"

"what you did when you were aghost"

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i died because the fake maid put a fire when i was in the bath"

"HOLD IT!"

"OBJECTION!" shout grimm "which she know because she helped set it DONT TRY SNEEKY RIGHT!"

"shit" said phemix

the queen continued

"i visited my child aand brother every ngiht" she said

"HOLD IT!" yelled phonix "and who were these"

"my child is a newborn who i just had before the murder. my brother was a deer"

"a deer" poenix asked

"yes a witch cast a spell on them"

"as were all aware" said grimm "this isnt private nowlej"

"grrr" phenix growled

the queen continued

"the maid was always there and i would tell her id come a few more nights then no more after a while"

"which weve confirmed" said gim

"but the last two nights the king was there. thats when he knew i was his wife"

udgey banged his gavel

"well mr wright what can you do with this?"

"nnngh"

"okay finally we call the king to the stand"

the king came to the stand

"now testify" said gymm

WTINESS TESTIMONY

"i never knew my wife was mrdered until a few nites ago. the maid told me about her ghost visiting the cild and deer a few nights ago."

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix "what was the other queen doing"

"she was sick in bed" said king "i didnt see her at all those nights"

"hmmmm wird" said wright "ok continue" he said

"i never told anyone i was changing places"

"HOLD IT!" yelled wright "why"

"because then the guards wold insist to bring me back to my room while the miad gards them isntead"

"ok continue"

"this is the first time im telling anyone this."

"OBJECTION!" yelld phenix

"then how did the queen from erlier know?!"

"the queen knew what?!" the king said

"we had the queen from before testify and she knew you were garding the two that night!"

"OBJECTION!" yelld himm "what are you talking about wright the other queens dead this HAS to be the fake queen."

"OBJECTION!" yelled pheonix "well grimm there is only one possibility here"

"one?"

"yes this queen is real and brot back to life!"

"OBJECTION!" yelled grimm "there is one other possible here!"

"and whats that"

"that both are still fake. the fake maid told the "sick" queen that the king was guarding that night and not her"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phenix "your forgetting one thing grimy"

"AND WHATS THAT?!" he said

"the maid who told the king about the ghost was THE REAL MAID!"

"WHAAAA?!"

"thats right so now either one or the other or BOTH are innocent."

"NNNNNNNGH!"

"but which ones innocent mr wright"

"your honor im the defense i want them BOTH innocent!"

"ok so your continuing this trial but whats left to examine."

"lets cross examine the maid again."

grims called the maid but she didnt come. the bailiff came in and said

"the maid left an hour ago sir

"well wright your witness cannot come. what now"?

"(she must have gone home)go after her!"

"we dont no where shes gone"

"..."

"well?"

"(damn theres noone else who can testify. or is there)"

"phitix you need to thikn" said maya

phenix thought back on the trial trying to find a witness. then he thot of one.

"your honor the defense requests the queens brother the DEER testify to the cort!"

"OBJECTION!" yelled grim "but hes DERR! HOW CAN HE TETSIFY"

"OBJECTION i crossexamind a parrot once"

"BUT THIS THING CANNOT SPEAK AT ALL!" shoted grim

but udgey shook his head

"ill allow the animal to testify" said udgey

"(yes now i just need to hope hell help me)" said phenix

the deer was brot to the court

"name and occupation" said rim

"..."

"wel if you wont tell us we cant continue"

"his name is brother and hes a deer" said the queen

"OBEJCTION! nobody knew his name except-"

"the brothers family phoengix. which is who gumshoe said the fakers were"

"damn."

"now testify deer"

WITNESS TESTIOMYN

"..."

the deer kept tugging at something around its neck"

"wats de matter deer" said grim "has de cast got yur tung? or ar yu stil in de holiday kind of mude?"

"HOLD IT!" shote pheonix "brother what are you trying to show us."

"yes baylif take that thing off and show the cort what it is."

the bailif showed it was a gld arter and atacked to it was a photo. it showed a boy a woman and a girl with one eye another girl with two eyes.

"well ill accept it as evidence but im not sure what good it will do."

"..."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix and he pointed to the king "this girl is that yur queen" he ponted to the girl with two eyes.

"yes"

phenix slammed the desk

"so grim is the sister still the fake queen"

grimm noticed the defendant had two eyes

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"thats rite if the other girl in this picture is the fake queen then the woman here now cannot possibly be her."

"but mr right are you saying the queen came back to life?!"

"yes your honor"

"well thats great to hear but what about the maid?"

"actually your honor now we can have the queen testify about something else."

"what"

"her home. where is it queen?"

the queen came to the stand and pointed at a spot on the map.

"ok ill send the bailif and some nights to the house" said udgey

after 7 hours the bailiff returned with a one eyed girl and a maid

"well then i declare the quene and the maid-"

"HOLD IT!" the maid from the house shouted "i am te real maid"

"then what were you doing there at the house?!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"before the crime happened i was knocked out by the real culprits. i woke up in a dirty bathroom in their house. they were posig as me the hole time. i never got back to the castle until now."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix "we already no that the real maid told the king about the ghost of the queen in other words THAT CANNOT HAVE BEEN YOU!"

"WHHHHAAAAAT?! WHAT DOES THAT PROVE?!"

"as you said you were at their house the entire time including when the REAL maid told the king about the ghost. were you still at the houes at that time?"

"AND HOW DOES HE KNOW SE WAS REAL?!" the maid shouted

"well why dont we ask him now?"

"OBJECTION!" yelld grimm "i wont allow you to burdin his hiness with-"

"mrgrim you will have the king come to the stand now!"

"nnnngggghhhhh king get upo her now!" roared grimm

the king got to the stand

"well your hiness how did you know the maid was real"

"deer little sister let me inside"

"what?" said phenix

"thats a password the deer had to let his sister into that house i found her in. we used it as a password in the castle. only the staff knew. well have to change it now. THANKS phenix!"

but phenix slammed his desk

"the king knew she was real because she gave a secret password. which a fker, u, should NOT now!"

"b-b-but she might have overherd it."

"thats impossible there are gards surrounding the room you coldnt have herd it withor being seen by them."

grim gasped in pain and the maid broke down. then her disguise burned off and showed the woman in the photo.

udgey shook his head

"this cort finally finds the defendants NOT GUILTY!"

AFTER THE TRIAL

after the trial there was another trial for the culprits and phenix was the prosecutor because grim was too ashamed to show i cort. the daughter was baished to the wildrniss where she was eated and the mother as burned for being a witch. as soon as she died the deer turned into a human which was the queens brother.

however jsut before phenix was handed the money the god of grimmworld showed up

"EEEYAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH" laugh grimmworldgod in his face and shoved him through the portal and he maya and perls were back in the library. they went back up the steplader and found out that while they were gone their books became overdue and phenix had to pay $1000.

"OBJECTION!"

"shhh!"

THE END


End file.
